


The Mighty Ninja Has Been Defeated

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: ...By period cramps. Bad period cramps.Luckily this particular ninja has an understanding datemate who will happily take care of him.





	The Mighty Ninja Has Been Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running on 0 hours of sleep in the past 36 hours I don't know if this is good but I'm writing it so TAKE IT.

This was far out of Nomi's range of expertise. But after a crash course from Howard and Heidi, he was confident enough to-

"Nomiiiiii!"

Oh no.

"It hurts! I need more aspirin!"

There had been ninjas who had periods before, but god, Randy had some terrible luck. The worst Nomi had heard before was 'Oh no, I got blood on the ninja suit!' - Nomi had so many laundry tips for blood it wasn't even funny.

Randy, however, had cramps bad enough to make him throw up and faint. In the  _middle of battle_. He was lucky that that last robot had destroyed itself out of sheer pity! (Nomi imagined that McFist wasn't too happy that Viceroy had installed such an emotion in the robot to begin with)

"Hold it down, deep breaths, c'mon, you can do it," Nomi said gently, seeing Randy start to heave. He scrambled for the bar of dark chocolate that rested at Randy's bedside table. That helped with cramps too, right? Why else would he have kept it there?

How long until the Weinermans got back from their trip, again?

* * *

There was eventually a lull in the panic, and Randy was just cuddled up in Nomi's lap, cramps gone for the moment. Nomi had shifted his form to a taller one so that he could easily cradle Randy - something that he seemed to enjoy.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm the worst when it comes to my periods," Randy mumbled, hiding his face in Nomi's shirt. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"Don't worry about it. I'm always happy to help. Even when Heidi and Howard are here." God, he would be grateful when they got back. But he didn't want Randy to feel like he was a burden. 

Randy gave a tired hum, and it almost seemed like he was about to fall asleep...

Then he tensed, and curled in on himself. "Oh god, not again..."

The panic was back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> He probably lifted the mask before he threw up. The alternative is too gross to consider for me.


End file.
